


Imagine You and Bucky

by buck_nasty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Potentially NSFW, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_nasty/pseuds/buck_nasty
Summary: One-shots and drabbles using 'imagine your otp' prompts.





	1. Do You Understand Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky fight after a mission and it escalates. Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/54524934151/imagine-your-otp-fighting-and-yelling-at-each).

You stalk past Bucky, clambering off the Quinjet, ready to scream at him the minute you get the chance. Until then, you want to avoid him because even knowing he is around is enough to set you off.

Bucky scowls, irritated beyond belief. He wants to grab you by the shoulders and give you a little shake because he can't believe how unreasonable you're being. He knows it's best to stay out of your way until you both cool off, though he's also half itching for a fight.

"There's a storm brewing," Clint mutters. Tony gives him a knowing look, Nat and Steve shake their heads.

Once you're safely in the training room, you beat the crap out of one of the punching bags in there, intent on releasing all your anger towards Bucky in a non-confrontational way.

_Why does he always try to one-up me?_

Punch.

_He just doesn't trust me to do anything on my own._

Punch.

_God, sometimes he-_

"Bet you wish that was me."

You tense up, feeling your anger reignite. Turning around slowly, you glare at Bucky.

"You have no idea."

He takes a few steps towards you, making sure to still stay a couple of feet away.

"I don't understand what your problem is."

You scoff in disbelief. " _You_ don’t understand what _my_ problem is?" Your voice shakes. "I hope you're not being deliberately thick to annoy me even more. I'm very, very, annoyed with you right now already." You exhale slowly.

"You're annoyed with me," he repeats flatly. "I guess that makes sense. I only pulled you out of harm's way for the hundredth time since you've been here. Maybe once I get to a thousand, you'll thank me."

"You arrogant ass, I don't need you to pull me out of anything. You know I'm fully capable of holding my own!"

"Obviously, you're not. When I see a situation escalate, and I know the person in the middle of it isn't going to be able to shake it off, I have to intervene. But fine," he holds up his hands. "You don't want me to do anything next time? I won't. If you end up dying though, don't come back to yell at me then for not saving your ass," he snaps at you.

"Believe me, I won't," you shoot back, turning around to attack the punching bag again since a new wave of anger has just risen in you.

Behind you, Bucky is fuming. He breathes heavily in a futile attempt to calm himself before he lunges forward and grabs your arm, spinning you around to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yells.

"Nothing! You're the one acting insane!" You struggle to release your arm from his grip.

"Don't you understand anything? I- God, you get on my nerves!"

"So do you! And what is it that I'm supposed to understand? How you think I'm an idiot who's going to get myself or someone else killed?" You're yelling at the top of your voice now, but you don't care, you plough on.

"So you have to keep jumping in to pull me out? Huh? Why is it always me? Why don't you shadow someone else for a change? Or just admit, right fucking now, that you do it to make me look st-"

Bucky interrupts your tirade by covering your mouth with his. You make a muffled noise of surprise… but make no attempt to move. Just as your eyes flutter closed, he pulls away. They snap open and you give him a push.

"If you think that was going to make me forgive you, you'd better think again."

"You. Are. Absolutely. Infuriating." He grits his teeth, glancing down at your mouth.

Against your better judgement, you look up at his too.

In an instant, he has both his arms wrapped tightly around you, mouth pressed to yours desperately. You respond with untethered enthusiasm, tugging at his hair. He begins to move you backward, making sure to stop you from tripping, until you're up against the wall.

His hands are now gripping your waist possessively, as he nips at your lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. You moan quietly, but it's enough to set him off. He breaks away, only to place open-mouthed kisses to your jaw and neck. You tilt your head, trying to expose as much skin for him to ravish as you can.

All too soon, his lips are moulded onto yours again, and you wonder just how breathtaking he must look right now; hair a mess from where your fingers have been running through it, eyes hazy with lust, and his lips… red and swollen, just like yours will be.

Bucky grunts and pulls away, gently kissing your face before leaning back a little to look at you. It takes you a second to be able to open your eyes fully.

"Do you understand now?" He asks hoarsely, staring into your eyes, looking for a realisation.

You open your mouth, but no words come out. You can't believe he's going to say what it looks like he's going to say.

He drops a quick kiss to your lips again. "I'm fucking in love with you."


	2. Not in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96622566754/untitled).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides face in shame*

"Can't wait any longer," Bucky hums in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. His eyes dart from your lips to your eyes, and back, before you lean forward and kiss him.

He responds almost forcefully, but abruptly pulls away. "Come on," he whispers, grabbing your hand and yanking you off the stool you're sitting on. You stumble behind him until he pushes open the door of the bar's restroom, pulling you in after him. He impatiently kicks at the door of one of the cubicles, smuggling you both in and turning the lock.

Once you're safely encased in the stall, he positions you against the door, kissing you hard. Your hands reach up into his hair, curling it around your fingers and tugging slightly. He inhales sharply, then moans into your mouth, his hands gripping your waist.

You slide one hand lower, until it's resting on his face, and trace his jawline lightly with your fingers. At this, he begins to bunch up your dress, slipping it higher and higher. You respond by fumbling with his jeans, until he's right where you both want him to be.

He deliberately thrusts slowly, dragging out the intoxicating feeling of being inside you. Your breath comes out in quick, short bursts, and you squeeze your eyes shut, your head hitting the door. His hold on you is firm as he continues pushing into you, breathing raggedly.

You can feel your body tightening, coiled for release. The sound of a door opening snaps you out of your haze. You stare into Bucky's eyes in panic.

He stares back at you, just as surprised at first, but remains determined to finish what you'd started. Without warning, he pulls out almost completely then surges all the way forward, causing your head to hit the door again. Your faces scrunches up, forming an O, and you almost cry out. Bucky, with his amazing reflexes, whips his hand up to cover your mouth just as you let go. Euphoria courses through you like the blood in your veins.

Unfortunately, the moment is ruined by hearing someone flush the toilet in a nearby stall. As you come down from your high, Bucky's biting his lip, laughter clearly visible in his eyes. It catches on, as you rest your foreheads together, snickering uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/58684036892/imagine-your-otp-having-a-lazy-weekend-person-a).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this song was annoying because it was _always_ played on the radio, but now I'm definitely guilty of singing along to it.

“I can’t believe we actually have nothing to do for once,” you muse.

“Hmm,” Bucky responds, focusing on his book.

Sighing, you fall heavily onto the couch behind you, crushing all the cushions and staring at the ceiling. Bucky makes a noise in protest.

“You’re being very antsy. Go out for a walk or something.”

“Aren’t you bored? What are you reading?” You scooch closer to Bucky to inspect the cover of the book. He glances down at you.

“Do you want to hear some?”

You try not to make a face. “No, I’m okay. Thanks.”

There’s a minute of silence before you can hear music playing softly. You groan.

“Tony’s taste in music is so… eh.”

“What’s that Y/N? You want it louder?” Tony asks, sauntering into the common room. “FRIDAY, you heard her.” And just like that, the music is turned up and Tony casually strolls away, leaving an annoyed Bucky and an exasperated you in his wake.

“FRIDAY, could you turn the music off please?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/N. Mr. Stark has authorised only himself to deliver that command.”

You scoff in disbelief at Tony’s immaturity. “Could you turn it down, then? Back to its original volume, maybe?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/N. No one besides Mr. Stark is authorised to do that.”

You and Bucky stare at each other. In spite of yourself, you burst out laughing.

“He’s beyond irritating, that man,” Bucky mutters, rubbing his eyes.

“... _in the backseat of your Rover, that I know you can’t afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder_ …”

“Are you singing?” Bucky asks incredulously.

You shrug. “Can’t turn it off so… _of that mattress that you stole_ -”

“This song has been played to death. Every minute of everyday it’s on the radio, then Stark’s got it on in the background when it’s not. How can you stand it?”

“It’s annoying, I know. But it’s catchy. You’ve heard it so many times,” you say, springing up and staring into Bucky’s face. “So sing it with me. Maybe you won’t be so grumpy then. _You look as good as the day I met you_ -”

“Y/N, stop.”

“- _just why I left you, I was insane_ ,” you sing louder, not caring how off-key you are.

“Y/N,” Bucky laughs. “Stop, you know I hate this song.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad. _That we beat to death in Tucson, okay. I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city in a broke-down car_ -” 

“I’m going to kill Tony.” 

“- _no calls, now I’m looking pretty in a hotel bar and I, I, I, I, I can’t stop_ -”

“Please try,” Bucky begs, regarding you wearily.

“- _no I, I, I, I, I can’t_ -”

Bucky darts forward, one hand reaching around to cup the back of your head to bring it closer to him and the next thing you know, he’s kissing you. Your eyes widen in shock, but before you can fully register what’s happening, Bucky pulls away. He looks just as shocked as you at the turn of events like he himself can’t believe what he just did. Unlike you however, his shock is fleeting and he quickly regains his composure, maintaining a stoic expression.

“Should’ve tried that earlier.” He casually picks up his book again.

You fidget, blushing furiously and plucking at your shirt. A thought strikes you. “ _Pull the sheets right off the corner_ -” you keep singing.

Bucky marks the page he’s on, quickly turning his head to kiss you again.

“- _mattress that you stole_ -”

Growling, Bucky tosses his book on the couch next to yours, and clambers on top of you. You feel giddy as he continues kissing you, making a mental note to thank Tony for his shitty taste in music.


	4. Early light (1/6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://annaiese.tumblr.com/post/122648481014/just-imagine). Basically more ways to say 'I love you'.

_Imagine the words resting quietly on the air, spoken in time with the rising sun and the soft whispers of morning_

* * *

Bucky’s eyes flutter open. He inhales deeply and starts to stretch his arms before remembering he wasn’t in his own room. Gingerly lowering his arms so as to not wake you, his eyes run over your sleeping form fondly.

In a moment of weakness, he’d woken you up the night before, unable to sleep and desperate for the comfort that only you could provide him. Knowing he didn’t expect much other than the reassurance of someone being there for him, you’d let him in and let him snuggle up to you, falling back asleep instantly.

Now he lies awake, wondering how and why you’re so willing to sacrifice a few minutes of your sleep for him just so he feels at peace. A sudden wave of emotion washes over him, making him squirm. Listening to you breathing slowly, he realises what it is. Why he’s drawn to you, why only you can put his mind at ease, why he feels restless being away from you and the calm that follows seeing you again. 

Gently pushing a strand of hair away from your eyes with his finger, he whispers, “I love you.”

The rising sun shines brightly through the gap in the curtains, illuminating a stripe on his face, the light hitting his eye and making it twinkle.

“I love you,” he repeats, with more conviction and confidence. You don’t stir. A part of him is disappointed since he can’t believe he actually felt the courage to say it out loud; but he also feels relieved, not sure if he should have said it at all, and knowing that there will be more opportunities to do so.


	5. Overwhelmed (2/6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://annaiese.tumblr.com/post/122648481014/just-imagine). Basically more ways to say 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW omg. I _had_ to put it in there.

_Imagine them spoken at night, roughly, in the middle of an intense romantic encounter._

* * *

You gasp, clawing at Bucky frantically, trying to get him where you want him most. He groans, moving at just the right pace and settling into just the right angle.

Biting your lip, you squeeze your eyes shut, snapping them open when you feel Bucky’s hand on your face. He stares straight into you, lowering his head to kiss you, effectively silencing you both.

You run your hand up his arm, feeling him shiver under your touch, until you rest it on the base of his neck, keeping him in place. He moves away from your mouth to kiss your cheek, then your jaw, moving down below your ear, eventually descending to your neck. You turn your head, trying to expose as much of your skin to him as you can. He continues kissing you, biting lightly at your collarbone. Your vision blurs; your head spins. 

“I love you,” you breathe out through your haze. Your heart flips over in your chest as you realise what you just said.

Bucky doesn’t even flinch, only pausing momentarily to lift his head and huff into your ear. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even alive after seeing that gif because dear god


	6. Happy (3/6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://annaiese.tumblr.com/post/122648481014/just-imagine). Basically more ways to say 'I love you'.

_Imagine them bursting forth in the middle of a laugh, childish in their enthusiasm but shocking enough to silence all sound._

* * *

You and Bucky lose yourselves in fits of laughter. The others observe you two fondly from a distance, attempting to engage each other in conversation so that it's not blatantly obvious that they're more interested in seeing your interactions.

Steve can't believe how carefree and happy his best friend looks. The others can't believe someone got Bucky to laugh, though if they'd had to bet on who did it first, they would have bet on you.

Bucky places a hand on his chest, the other covering his face. You feel a sense of pride at making him laugh, and a rush of adoration for the man in front of you. Bucky catches you staring at him, and reminded of the story you were just recounting, he feels himself shake with laughter again.

Overcome with euphoria and unable to stop himself, he blurts out, “I love you.”

Your mouth falls open, laughter suddenly forgotten. The others grab the arm of the person closest to them, in total disbelief, waiting with bated breath to see what happens next.

Bucky stares at you incredulously, his face now flushed with embarrassment. Instead of asking him to repeat himself, knowing fully that his confession was an accident, you grin at him, leaning forward to close the gap between the two of you. He begins to meet you halfway and your noses collide as you laugh into your clumsy first kiss.


	7. Relief (4/6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://annaiese.tumblr.com/post/122648481014/just-imagine). Basically more ways to say 'I love you'.

_Imagine them choked out in relief as hands race over skin, checking for injuries and begging for reassurance._

* * *

“Where is she?” You can hear the panic in Bucky’s voice.

“Where is she?” He repeats more frantically, the urgency in his voice unmistakable.

As soon as you turn your head, you see him bolting in your direction.

“Y/N,” he breathes, crouching down in front of you. His hands shoot out, running over your arms, sides, and legs quickly in an attempt to assess the extent of your injuries.

“Bucky…” you wince slightly.

“Y/N, you're okay... you're okay, aren't you?”

You nod. “Nothing worse than the usual.”

He lets out a sigh of relief, his hands now cupping your face. You stare at him as his thumbs stroke your cheeks, before he leans forward and kisses you.

Not giving you a chance to react, he pulls away almost instantly and wraps his arms around you tightly.

“I love you,” he rumbles into your hair.


	8. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/56689015291/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-constantly-teasing).

Bucky groans as you pin him to the mat, your knees on either side of his head.

“Pinned ya again,” you say in a mocking tone, patting his face teasingly.

“Don’t get too excited,” he whispers. The next thing you know, he’s flipped you over and bounced up off the mat. You breathe heavily, annoyed that he got the better of you.

“Damn, Buck Nasty does not go easy on the girls,” Sam whistles, walking over to where you were sprawled out. He bends his knees, steadying himself with a hand on one, and the other hand extended to you to help you up. You get to your feet and brush the matted hair off your forehead, scowling at Bucky. Someone grabs your shoulders from behind.

“Glad I caught the show.” Nat remarks, giving you a little shake.

You scoff and roll your eyes. “This is not a regular occurrence, believe me. I’ve kicked his ass plenty of times.” Feeling childish at having to point this out, you nudge her.

“Oh I know you have. Watching you two hit the mats feels a bit... ” she looks upwards, searching for a word. “...voyeuristic sometimes.”

“Ew, gross.” You make a face expressing your distaste. Sam laughs loudly.

“She’s right.”

Nat smirks and taps a finger under your chin. “You really should do something about that.”

“About what?” You ask, knowing fully what she was hinting at.

She and Sam exchange a look and ruffle your hair playfully. “You know exactly what.”

* * *

The tension between you and Bucky was something the entire team sensed and frequently commented on, with the exception of Steve. The first time Thor had met the two of you, he had mentioned how you were “a brilliantly matched pair”, much to everyone else’s amusement. At that, you had loudly scoffed “As if”, while Bucky had grasped your shoulder and pushed you a little away from himself, shaking his head.

You two argued often, never letting it escalate into a shouting match, but bickering enough to lead to someone staring at you with their eyebrows raised, a knowing smirk painted across their faces. One time you had gotten so involved, each desperate to prove yourselves right, that your faces got closer and closer until Tony, Nat, and Sam had all cleared their throats loudly and pointedly, prompting you both to abruptly create some distance between each other.

In retrospect, you genuinely wondered how neither of you had cracked until now. Nat’s advice from earlier echoed in your head, and you decided it was up to you to crack Bucky.

You started with little touches here and there, brushing arms and leaning against him when you couldn't find another surface to lean on. You began to challenge him more often in the gym, since that was where it all started anyway, hoping to use the tension caused by your sparring as a catalyst to something else. Bucky wasn't budging, but you did catch him raise an eyebrow slightly every time you happened to touch him.

With Nat and Sam’s words replaying in your head, you grew more and more frustrated by the day. You had only just begun to realise that this might've been something you'd wanted to happen for a while. Wanda and Nat had drilled it into your head that Bucky wanted it too, but was absolutely not going to do anything about it.

Days turned into weeks, and by now, your relationship with Bucky had evolved slightly from animosity to playfulness, to the point where you felt confident enough to up the ante. You knocked down his barriers slowly; poking his sides whenever you teased him and he reciprocated, and trying to tickle him if he was being grumpy. This seemed to work, since he started doing it back. The rest of the team watched, gobsmacked at the drastic change in your dynamic, which finally shifted completely when Bucky refused to look away from a book he was reading.

“Buck. Hey, Bucky.”

“Hmm,” he grunts, staring intently at the book, brow furrowed.

You sigh, not wanting to be childish and interrupt him, but annoyed that he isn't paying attention. Slumping back on the couch in defeat, a lightbulb flashes over your head. Without overthinking it, you lean over and drop a featherlight kiss to his neck.

He blinks, completely unmoved, and flips the page.

_So that's how it's going to be._

Suppressing a grin, you kiss him again. You could swear you saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly, and resist the urge to smack him. Resolving to remain undeterred, you continue to softly kiss along his jawline, moving down to his neck and back up again. He's frozen up now, the pages of his book stuck on the last one he'd been staring at. Just as your lips are about to brush against his chin, he lowers his head quickly.

Tossing the book aside, he holds your face in both hands, kissing you furiously. You feel a mini explosion of euphoria inside you at finally cracking the idiot. He punishes you for all your teasing by literally taking your breath away, until all you can feel is him surrounding you. There's no room for you to even gasp, since he seems hell bent on kissing you forever. As if he's read your mind, he pulls away quickly and jumps off the couch. You eye him quizzically, squealing when he reaches out and lifts you up, settling you down around his waist and walking ahead. You continue to practically devour each other, never quite feeling like you've had enough.

“Ow.” You feel your head bump against your door. Bucky moves one hand off your back to fiddle with the handle and kick the door open.

“You can thank the army for my amazing self control,” he grunts, before lunging for your neck.

“Annoying self-control, more like it.”

“Shut up, I'm making it up to you now,” he mumbles into your ear, before kicking the door shut.


	9. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/73193933929/imagine-your-otp-about-to-say-goodbye-to-each).

“I can’t believe we’re not gonna see each other for _two_ whole months.” You pout at Bucky.

The news of him having to go away on a mission with Sam and Steve had made you uncharacteristically clingy and vocal about it too. You and Bucky were very close friends as it was, but your friendship consisted of making fun of each other constantly and hardly ever getting touchy-feely. Until now, at least.

“Come on,” Bucky drawls, tilting the bag of chips on his lap towards you. “Don’t start getting all sappy on me. I’ll be back before you even realise I’ve gone.” He nudges your foot with his, not taking his eyes off the TV for fear of catching your expression and becoming sappy himself.

“I’m not getting sappy,” you defend yourself, suddenly regretting saying anything. Wordlessly, Bucky pushes the bag aside and stands up. You stare at his back as he walks away, wondering what just happened. Crossing your arms huffily, you focus your attention on the TV, trying to ignore the weird feeling churning in your stomach.

You’ve spent time away from Bucky before, so why was this bothering you now?

_That was before you knew him, though._

An annoying, nagging thought tries to crawl its way out of your subconscious, where you’d spent more time making sure it stayed out of the light than you’d like to admit.

_It’s because you’re-_

“Here.” Bucky’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts just in time. You look up before you can stop yourself, and see him holding something out to you.

It’s his favourite hoodie.

“I’ve caught you sniffing it enough times, so maybe you won’t miss me as much if I left it with you.” He studies your face for a few seconds, realising you’re not making a move to take it from him. “Yeah, so I’m just gonna leave this here.” Setting it down next to you on the couch, he settles back into his old spot and picks up his can of Coke.

You swallow, suddenly very uncomfortable being so close to him, and extremely aware of the presence of the hoodie. Not knowing what to say, you just lean back into the cushions behind you.

“Thanks.” You murmur. Then, to undercut the awkwardness, you lightly punch Bucky in the arm. He chuckles half-heartedly, thanking his lucky stars he managed not to betray his cool exterior. When tomorrow rolls around, he doesn’t know how he’s going to resist telling you how much he’ll miss you when he’s gone.

Once you fall asleep, Bucky glances down at you and sighs softly. Knowing you’ll be awake in a few hours anyway to see him off, he still lifts you up to carry you to your room. Reaching out tentatively, he ruffles your hair fondly, swiping away a couple of loose strands that have fallen across your face.

_Now who’s being sappy?_

Sighing again, Bucky realises he should work up the courage to tell you soon. But he doesn’t know what he’d do if you didn’t tell him you felt the same way. You hadn’t even said _I love you_ to each other as friends yet. Obviously, on some level, you both knew you loved each other but your current relationship didn’t allow either of you to admit it. Not without being relentlessly mocked by the other for being sentimental, at least. Resolving to figure this out soon, Bucky leaves your room.

The next morning, the guys are ready to leave at 6 am sharp. The sky outside is still hanging onto the darkness, just as you and Bucky are trying to subtly hang onto each other.

You jiggle your leg impatiently, waiting in the dimly lit common room for anyone to emerge from their rooms. At a quarter to 6, Sam and Steve shuffle out into the hallway. You snap your fingers to get their attention and push yourself off the couch.

“Hey Y/N, Bucky’ll be out in a second. We’re gonna head downstairs now to make sure transport is ready,” Steve explains. After a pause, he continues. “We’ll miss you guys.”

You wrap your arms around him and Sam simultaneously. “We’ll miss you too.”

They both smile at you before heading to the elevator. You drag yourself back to the common room, heart suddenly beating faster at the thought of having to say goodbye to Bucky. Just as you debate with yourself about how cool to be exactly, you hear a door open down the hall. Bucky’s head peeks out before the rest of him emerges. You watch as he turns in the direction of your room and begins to walk there. Not wanting to make any noise, you avoid calling out to him and just skip quietly behind him instead until he’s knocking on your door.

“There’s nobody home.”

Bucky’s head whips around to look at you. “Aw, you actually woke up this early just to see little old me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” you snort. “I wanted to say bye to Sam and Steve, and now I’m going back to bed.” You push past him, but he reaches out for your arm.

“Y/N,” he laughs softly. “Come on, I don’t have much time. I’ve got to be downstairs, or I’m never going to hear the end of it.” He pulls you towards himself, but you remain stiff and unaccommodating. You know that if you let your guard down, you’ll end up never letting him go. Seemingly unbothered by your reluctance to hug him, he hugs you anyway. With a quick pat on the back, he’s pulling away just as your brain suddenly screams at you to hug him properly. You quickly curl your arms around his waist just as he lets you go. Dropping your arms in embarrassment, you turn away from him.

Bucky laughs again, his stomach doing little flips at how adorable you’re being. He grabs your hand, spinning you around to face him so he can kiss the top of your head. Feeling a slight stinging sensation behind your eyes, you bury your face into his chest and mutter against the fabric of his shirt.

“What was that?” Bucky pulls away for a second to squint at you.

“I’ll miss you, okay?”

Nodding softly, he replies. “Walk me to the elevator?”

You silently move towards the door with him, glancing at him curiously when he slips his hand into yours. He avoids your gaze and continues trudging towards the elevator. He lets go of your hand to press the button.

“Y/N, not that this is a great time… but…”

The elevator dings and the doors open. You and Bucky both stare at the empty cabin.

“You’re going to be late, Buck.”

_Not a great time for what??_

Bucky opens his mouth, but closes it just as quickly and steps into the elevator. “Never mind. It can wait til I’m back.” He shoots you a tired smile.

“Alright, then.” You swallow. “See you soon, Buck.” And just like that, as if a switch has been flipped in your head, you blurt out, “I love you,” just as the doors close. You would’ve been unsure as to whether Bucky heard it or not but the fact that you saw his eyes bug out just before he disappeared told you he did.

“What did you just do?” You ask yourself, your voice squeaking at the end. “Oh my god!” You mime clawing at your face.

_Is he going to come back up?_

You check your watch. 5:55 am.

_With Steve running the schedule, there’s no chance he’ll-_

“I’m gonna be late but what the hell.” You hear Bucky’s voice behind you, somehow missing the sound of the elevator signalling its arrival.

“Bu-”

Bucky lowers his head to kiss you, his brow furrowing in an attempt to convey his feelings through the kiss since he knew that time constraints would not allow him to say everything he wanted to out loud. You kiss him back, your hand on his neck pulling him even closer.

“Sergeant Barnes, you are delaying Captain Rogers’ schedule. Please make your way down to the basement as soon as possible.” F.R.I.D.A.Y says.

Your eyes fly open and you pull away from Bucky, not missing the dazed look on his face. Against your desire to keep him here, you gently push him back towards the elevator.

“Bucky, go. Steve is probably already annoyed.”

“I know. I’ll go after I’ve told you I love you.”

You grin at him. “Now who’s being sappy?”


End file.
